Microwave transceivers typically operate over a range of frequencies. In some cases, different transceivers may be required depending on the receive or transmit frequency, or frequency band, at which the transceivers are to operate. Such a requirement for different transceivers uses resources inefficiently.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.
The present invention will be more fully understood from the following detailed description of the embodiments thereof, taken together with the drawings in which: